Electronic sensors typically need an independent power source to provide an excitation to the sensor and to power some form of display to the user. The power source is usually a separate battery. The need for an independent power source adversely affects miniaturization of the device, limits design freedom and increases the manufacturing costs. In addition, because sensors need to be able to monitor their surrounding environment continually, the lifetime of the power source tends to be relatively short.
One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of these issues.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.